This Isn't What it Looks Like
by hardays
Summary: "I promise I'm not stealing your mail, I just think my package got mixed up with yours" KakaSaku Modern AU Oneshot


"This isn't what it looks like."

Sakura peered groggily at the man who was very clearly not her mailman at the door with her mail at 6 o'clock in the morning, "Well, it looks like you're bringing me my mail, what does it look like to you?" Sakura said as she slowly raised the bat she had gotten when she first heard the knock at her door.

"Okay, so it is what it looks like, but I promise I have a good reason for doing this," the man replied as he slowly set the mail down on the chair next to her door and backed away with his hands held up in the air, "you see I think my package got mixed up with your mail."

Sakura slowly lowered the bat and gestured to the pile of scattered bills and letters that now occupied her chair, "And you thought that bringing my mail up to my door and going through it would help you find a package which is obviously not there because nothing is even remotely the size of a package." Sakura questioned.

"Well, the mailman, his name is Carl by the way; did you know that?" Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Well he caught me going through your mailbox so I lied and said you were extremely sick and that you had asked me to bring your mail up to you. He then gave me your mail for today and I couldn't just put it in the mailbox and break my cover. So I took it all and walked up to your door and knocked. Which is how we got here with me standing at your door with all your mail. Carl says hi and to feel better by the way," the man said with a wave, "so maybe you can put the bat down and I'll go my merry way and we can pretend this never happened."

"Why did you think the package would be with me?" Sakura asked as she set the bat down.

"When the package didn't arrive when it said it would I called and asked if it had arrived. They said it had so I asked what address they sent it to and it was this address. So I came here to see if you had it."

Sakura stared at the man. This was not how she thought her morning would go. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She needed coffee to deal with this situation so she beckoned him inside and made a beeline to her coffee maker. While she was busy preparing the machine she heard the man wander into her kitchen. When she had finished and the coffee maker was going she turned around and pointed to one of the bar stools at her counter, "Sit down."

"I really don't think this is necessary. I just-"

"Sit down. Drink the coffee. Then we can talk." Sakura interrupted. The man let out a sigh and took a seat at one of the stools. They both waited in silence until the coffee was made and as Sakura made her cup she decided to break the silence, "I don't think I ever caught your name."

"It's Kakashi. And you? I should know whose house I'm walking into."

"Sakura."

"I probably should have guessed that," Kakashi said as he glanced at her pink locks. Sakura grinned.

"Well, Kakashi," Sakura began as she sipped her coffee, "what is this mysterious package that you're willing to go so far for, I'm curious."

Kakashi shrugged, "Just a book I've been wanting to read for a while."

Once Sakura had finished her cup she thought about it and laughed as she got up and grabbed something off her bookshelf, "Well I've got to say Icha Icha is a hell of a series. I thought a friend had sent it to me as a joke so I cracked it open." Sakura said as she handed the book to Kakashi. It was true, she had thought her best friend Ino had sent to her as a nudge to get back into the dating scene by making the sender a guy. She didn't even stop to think it was actually someone's package.

Kakashi took the book from her and got up with a faint smile, "Well I hope you enjoyed the book. This series is one of my favorites," he said as he started walking to her door, "Thank you for the coffee, but now that I've gotten my book I have to make my way back to my house. Dogs to walk and so on."

"Well, it's not like this is the last we'll see each other," Sakura said with a smile as she followed him to the door. He looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Carl would get suspicious if I was extremely sick for one day don't you think? I think a couple more mail deliveries should shake him off your tail."

Kakashi smirked and started walking down her driveway, "See you tomorrow Sakura."


End file.
